We'll always be by your side
by roxygoth
Summary: When you've grown up with your brothers practically glued to your side all your life you get very used to them actually being there. Which was why Louie was now panicking because now he was in a pyramid being chased by Toth-Ra , of all mummies, and his brothers were nowhere to be seen and he couldn't for the life of him find the exit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back, this one takes place after 'The living mummies of Toth-Ra' much like 'First Night' I can't remember if anyone's actually done this before, but if they have this is my spin on it.**

 **Basically – what would Louie's brothers say if they found out he tried to sacrifice himself to Toth-Ra?**

 **I do not own Ducktales 2017 – or 1987 for that matter – or any associated characters now you mention it. I own nothing basically.**

If there was one thing Louie Duck hated more than hot dogs it was being alone. When you've grown up with your brothers practically glued to your side all your life you get very used to them actually being there.

Which was why he was now panicking because now he was in a pyramid being chased by Toth-Ra , of all mummies, and his brothers were nowhere to be seen and he couldn't for the life of him find the exit. All in all it was going great.

Suddenly a wall appeared in front of him, causing him to stop pretty sharpish in order to avoid breaking his beak. He turned round to be met with the living mummy grinning down at him from, what seemed to him, a great height.

Louie heard himself begging. "No! Please, go away! I don't want to be your servant!"

The mummy advanced on him. As its bright red glowing eyes seemed to fill his vision, Louie screamed. "NO! P-please go away! I-i'm sorry! I'm sorry! HELP! HUEY! DEWEY! P-PLEASE!"

The mummy had a sinister smile on its face, and it opened its mouth and spoke for the first time ever. "Louie!"

Louie was shaking. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The mummy descended on him and, grabbing his shoulders, shook him yelling. "Louie! Louie, wake up! Louie!"

Louie's eyes shot open and the first thing he saw were two dark figures standing over him. With a yell of alarm he instantly threw the covers over his head and lay in the pitch black shaking.

"Louie. You're alright, Louie, can you hear me?" A voice said, and he felt the blankets being tugged, which just made the youngest triplet cling to them even more. Wait – blankets? There weren't any blankets in a tomb surely?

"Louie, can you hear me?" He heard Huey say again.

Just as Louie was about to stick his head out the blanket, he heard a bang and re-thought the idea.

"Where are they?" He heard Webby growl, loudly.

It was Dewey's voice he heard next. "Webby, where did you get a sword from?"

There was a pause, and he heard Webby saying, brightly. "My granny gave it me for my tenth birthday. It's kind of a family tradition"

"What to get a sword when you're ten?"

"Well yeah-"

"Webby." Huey cut in. "We're fine, Louie's just having a nightmare. We're trying to get him calmed down and - no offence – but you swinging that thing around isn't going to help."

"O-oh, well. Anything I _can_ do to help?"

"Well – er – in the nicest way possible - leave."

There was a pause, and Louie, trying to get his own heartbeat back to normal, could imagine the look on Webby's face. "Oh."

"It's just a sibling thing." He heard Dewey say kindly.

"Oh yeah! Cause - I knew that…. Bye!" Louie heard the door shut and then there was silence.

"Louie? Are you alright?" Huey asked, for the third time that night.

Said brother took his head out the covers, hugging them tightly to his chest. "Yeah…"

Dewey snorted. "Yeah, you sounded it."

"What was I doing?"

Seeing Louie was confused as well as upset, Dewey sat down on his brother's right side, Huey doing the same on the left. "W-el-l. You were going 'No!' 'Go Away!' and 'Leave me alone!' Sound familiar?"

"Don't forget, the ever favourite - 'I don't want to be your servant!'" Huey added.

Dewey clicked his fingers. "That to. So…what the heck was that all about? I mean, obviously it was a nightmare, we'd got that far, but…"

"Toth-Ra." Louie said quietly, scrunching in on himself.

Huey and Dewey looked at each other, nodding silently. Truth be told, they had been expecting something like this.

Huey put an arm round his youngest brothers shoulders and hugged him close. Louie in turn wrapped his arms round Huey's middle.

Dewey sighed and gently patted Louie's leg. "You wanna talk about it?"

A pause, then Louie nodded.

"Go on then."

Their brother opened his beak, before closing it again. Louie looked at the floor, then gave a shaky laugh. "God, Webby's right. I am a screw-up."

Huey and Dewey both blinked. "What? She said that?" They said, together.

"Not exactly, but she spent the whole time accusing me of 'pulling a Louie' Which is true, before you get on her case. I was."

"What actually happened?" Huey asked, determined to get the facts.

"Well, what we told you. Except with a bit more arguing. Actually a lot more arguing." Another pause and then. "Aaannnddd I _may_ have kinda tried to sacrificemyselftoToth-ra."

Another pause. Then. "What!?" The older brothers said together. "When!?"

Louie sighed and wringed his hands. Might as well get it over with. So he nervously explained what had happened when he was being chased by Toth-Ra, and how Webby saved him, ending with. "So see, she's fine."

Huey waved a hand, impatiently. "Forget Webby! You tried to sacrifice yourself to Toth-Ra!? Why!?"

"Cos I was scared! I was scared and I didn't know what to do-"

"So you thought sacrificing yourself was the answer!?"

"Oh give me a break, Hubert! I panicked!"

Huey was about to argue further when Dewey grabbed Louie's hand and said, slowly. "When we realised, you and Webby had gone missing …we were all panicking. Like majorly. Obviously for different reasons, but for me and Huey because you're our younger brother, and we love you and that will never change. When Amunet told us that…well I can't remember exactly what she said, but I know it wasn't good, me and Huey nearly lost it completely. And then when we saw you being chased by TothRa I think both our stomach dropped through the floor, right, Huey?"

Huey nodded.

"And – I don't know what went on with you and Webby in there, but I do know she's only known you about six weeks, which is hardly any time at all. Yes, you may 'pull a Louie' as she calls it frequently, but that can be helpful at time. Rarely, but it can be. The main thing - and the point I'm trying to say - is forget what _she_ said, _we're_ your brothers - your triplet brothers in fact - and _we're_ the ones who'll love you forever and _we're_ the ones that'll always be by your side." Dewey took a breath, before going in for the home run. "And if you, god forbid, _had_ been made into a servant by Toth-Ra you'd had had the entire duck family as well as Launchpad, Webby and Beakley looking for you. And we'd have found you instantly because we'd had had Uncle Gladstone with us, so basically you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

He looked at Louie who, smiling slightly, nodded. "Wow, er. Thanks, Dewey. I love you to." With that he hugged his immediate older brother. "And you to, Huey." He added, quickly.

"And I love the pair of you weirdoes." Huey said, fondly, then checked the time. "Okay, cute as this is, it's quarter past two in the morning. We need to get back to sleep. You're alright now, Louie, yes?"

He got a thumbs up in reply.

"Brilliant. We're above you if you need us. Night, bro." They followed up the heart to heart with a three-way hug before going to bed, Dewey fist bumping Louie before he left. "Love ya bro."

"Love you to. Both of you" Louie sighed before pulling the covers up and going back to sleep – this time nightmare free.


	2. Pulling a Louie

**Hey, I'm back, thanks to everyone who's favourite and followed so far.**

 **I was thinking of making this its own story, but it seemed to fit this one quite well.**

 **I came up with this idea after noticing – and having it confirmed by CartoonLover422 – that Webby never accused Louie of 'Pulling a Louie' after this episode. I wondered why and this scene came into my mind.**

 **Anyway, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

Thankfully Uncle Donald hadn't insisted they set the alarm, so when Dewey woke up he was pleasantly surprised to find it was quarter to 11. He got out of bed and stretched, before checking behind him.

It didn't surprise him to find that that Huey was already up, having probably woken at some ridiculous time like 8 in the morning. It also didn't surprise him to find that Louie was in bed, but he wasn't however asleep. He was on his phone as was his routine before he finally dragged his backside out of bed.

"Morning." Dewey said, pointedly.

Louie looked up and nodded at him. "Ah, Dewford. Joined the land of the living at last, have you?"

Dewey scoffed. "Says the king of the sleepers. Huey downstairs?"

Louie nodded, flicking his eyes back to his screen. "Yeah. He was on about making us breakfast."

"Great, just what I need. Blood poisoning before lunch. When is he going to give up on cooking?"

"As soon as his precious J.W.G stops telling him that 'practice makes perfect.'" Louie said, making inverted commas with his fingers.

Dewey chuckled. "Ah, he's not so bad. Well, c'mon you lump, let's go downstairs before Uncle Donald makes us."

His immediate younger brother sighed irritably but did actually get out of bed. "You better not be expecting me to get dressed." He said, warningly.

Dewey shook his head. "Dude, like I'd do that. If you want to prance about in luminous green pj's until midday, you go ahead. It's your call."

Louie smacked his brother on the shoulder. "Says the dork in the spaceships!"

The both laughed as they left the room. Although Dewey couldn't fight the niggling feeling that he was forgetting to do something…"Webby!" He said, suddenly.

Louie gave him a strange look. "What about her?"

"You know where she is?"

"Oh sure, give me a moment - just let me consult my crystal ball, of course I don't know where she is, bonehead! I've just got out of bed!"

Dewey rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, sheesh. You're a regular ray of sunshine aren't you? Oh, btw you okay? After last night, I mean?"

Louie paused before nodding. "Yeah…I'm good. Thanks Dewey."

"You thanked Huey?"

"Who are you, Uncle Donald? Yes, I thanked Huey. This morning when he woke me up to specifically ask if I was alright."

Dewey winced. He could just imagine how that conversation had gone. "You weren't too hard on him?"

"Aside from telling him where he could stuff the JWG after he tried to read out the chapter – _the chapter_ mind you– on 'Dreams, Nightmares and the Subconscious', I was pretty good."

"Hmmm, sure. Well, I'm going to find Webby. See ya."

"Try her room first!" Louie called after him.

Dewey took his brothers advice and knocked on Webby's door.

Said door swung open and Webby stood there with a goofy grin on her face. "Hey, Dewey! Come in!"

Dewey did so and took the liberty of plonking himself in her desk chair. How was he going to do this?

"How's Louie?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

She clicked her tongue. "Louie, your brother. How is he, by the way? After last night and all-"

"-Oh! Yeah, he's fine. He's gone downstairs for breakfast now. No doubt he'll have at least two bowls of cereal and then a full English. But that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, well kind off. Mainly yesterday-"

"Oh, that went well didn't it? Freed a bunch of mummies and all, just par for the course really-"

"Webby, would you listen for a moment!?" Dewey found himself saying, much more forcefully than intended.

She blinked at him but nodded and proceeded to sit cross legged on her bed.

Dewey paused, thinking over how he was going to phrase this. "Yesterday…" he began at last. "Do you remember…saying anything? To Louie I mean."

Webby scrunched her beak up. "Well, yeah, sure. I said a lot of things to him. We were stuck together for two and a half hours." She grimaced. "I've had more fun breaking my arm."

That caused a surge of emotion to come over Dewey and leaping out the chair he snapped "Would you stop saying things like that about my brother!? I mean, yes he's a pain at times, but you've only known him six weeks! You can't go around telling him he's useless!"

Webby stood up forcefully and put her hands on her hips. "I never said he was useless! When did I say Louie was useless!?" She paused, then checked. "It is Louie we're talking about, right?"

"Yes it's Louie! Remember the one in green – leaves green – Louie green. Simple."

"But-"

"Don't skim over the question! What right have you got to tell him he's useless?"

"I never _told_ him he was useless!"

"Well, you must have said _something_!"

Webby was about to argue further, but then closed her beak and thought back to the day before. Suddenly realisation dawned. "I _might_ have accused him of 'pulling a Louie…'

"It's the same thing!"

"No, it isn't hot-head! Useless means you have no use, you can't do anything useful, pulling a Louie means, well. Pulling a Louie."

Dewey paused. "What? And what's that supposed to mean? Pulling a Louie?"

Webby scratched the back of her head as she tried to explain. "Pulling a Louie means…in my book…that he doesn't think things out properly. He doesn't look at the long term so to speak, just the short term. So yesterday he tried to talk us out of being kidnapped by that guard and he _did_ managed it, but instead of getting us locked up he got us hanging over a bunch of sharp implements ready to kill us so…" She shrugged. "Frankly I'd have preferred the cell."

Dewey was starting to get his head around this. "So pulling a Louie could mean he makes a bad situation worse?" He translated for himself.

Webby nodded. "Yes. Which you can't deny surely?"

She had him there, but loyalty made him mutter. "He means well…"

Webby nodded again. "I know, but he just needs to realise that trying to take a short could lead to a even longer path. You never know where a shortcut is going to take you…"

"Okay, I got it. Can the for-tune cookie stuff."

"Can?"

"Er-stop it. Forget it."

"Got it." Webby scratched her arm. "I suppose I should go apoligise to Louie?"

"No!" Dewey said quickly.

Webby blinked and Dewey hastened to eplain. "Normally yes you would, but Louie is a con-man – his words not mine. He knows how little words mean – except when someone's insulting him then he typically takes it to heart – but if you want to apologise just show you trust him. Try and leave it up to him and don't accuse him of 'pulling a Louie'

"But if he's going desperately wrong? If you think I'm standing by while he nearly gets us killed-"

"-Well no, of Course not. In that case just grab the back of his hoodie and go 'Er, Louie? What do you think you're doing? Do you want to get us all killed?' And he'll probably brush you off, but he'll be thinking about what you said and he might give it up and turn the reigns over to you. Or if you think he's going really wrong just stamp on his foot hard and it should get the message across."

Webby giggled.

Dewey smiled before saying again. "Just don't accuse him of 'Pulling a Louie' again, please? For me and Huey?"

Webby grinned widely and suddenly hugged him, nearly knocking him of his feet. "Sure thing, Dewey!"

Dewey gently untangled himself from her grasp. "Great, thanks Webs. And, don't worry – Louie's still your friend." He added, as an afterthought.

She sighed in relief. "Oh good, I was wondering…"

"It takes more than that to shake one of us off. Trust me. Anyway, catch you later, Webs."

"Bye Dewey!"

He shut the door behind him and went downstairs to join his brothers.


End file.
